999 Haunts
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Welcome Foolish Mortals! To my first ever Haunted Mansion Fanfiction.


**999 Haunts**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Foolish Mortals**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Bog Easy, Luisiana, 1888. A humble swamp town, and in the center, New Orleans Square. A small assembly of shops and restaurants leading to the big house. Gracey Manor. Master Edward Gracey, a young man of 25 had just inherited his father's home, and fortune. William was off to a good start in his new step in life, but when he decided to take a trip to town, his life changed. Some could say for the better. Others would say for the worse. Elizabeth Hatchaway. A young African American woman the same age as William, with long Raven hair. A smile of the sweetest kind.

Elizabeth ran a bakery in Bog Easy, and a short walk from Gracey Manor. Hatchaway Bakery. Elizabeth ran it with care, and help from her mother, but not many people are there. She didn't understand why, her family liked her baking, so why not the town? "Oh Elizabeth. You're doing such a great job..." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, "Go ahead dear. Open the bakery, the town will love it." She said to herself in a dull voice. Her ears perked when the sound of the door opening bell, telling her a customer had entered, had went off. She immediately straightened out, "Hello sir, and welcome to Hatchaway Bakery. How may I help you?" She greeted.

Edward looked around, the place was small and friendly. He looked to Elizabeth, "Hello. I'd like to try some samples if you have any."

"You sure can." Elizabeth said, grabbing a tray of cupcakes, "What's your name? Haven't seen you around here before."

Edward took a cupcake and took a big bite out of it, "I'm Edward Gracey." He said, a mouthful of cupcake.

Elizabeth chuckled, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." She noticed a crumb on his cheek. "Oh! Let me get that for you." She said, leaning over the counter and wiping the crumb away.

William couldn't help but giggle, "Thank you."

It then hit her, "Gracey? As in Gracey Manor?" Elizabeth asked.

William nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"My mother used to be a cook for Gracie Manor, along with my dad. He was a Butler."

He took out his picket watch, noticing the time.

"My stars! I'm so sorry Ms. Hatchaway, but I must be going. I do apologize."

Elizabeth nodded, "No problem, and Mr. Gracey."

"Yes?"

"Call me Elizabeth."

"I do apologize... Elizabeth. I do hope we can meet again." Edward said, rushing out of the door. At the moment, Elizabeth's mother came out of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth what is that racket!?" Her mother, Constance yelled.

"Nothing mother! Just had a customer," Elizabeth said.

Constance chuckled, "Well girl, from the sounds of it, he must've been a cute customer. I ever tell you owning a restaurant is how I met your father?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes mother. Only Nine-hundred and Ninety-Nine time."

"Well there's always room for One Thousand. Now hurry on and get washed up, dine is in a few minutes. I'll close up shop." Constance told her daughter. Elizabeth kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mom!" And she ran off to get prepared for dinner.

At Gracey Manor, Edward was met with a different greeting from his butler, Ramsley. The aged butler, with a harsh and mean face, glared at Edward. "Where have you been?"

William walked right by Ramsley, a maid, Leota, taking his coat. "Oh nowhere special Ramsley, just went to town for a bit. I met the most delightful girl."

Ramsey motioned for Leota to shoo, and got within inches of Edward, "Young master. I told you that you must attend to the family business first. Your 'love life' can wait."

William looked down, his face hung in shame, "Yes. I'm sorry Ramsley, how could've I forgot."

"Good." Ramsley said sternly, "Now go get washed up. Dinner is in a few minutes."

"Yes Ramsley." Edward said, walking to get prepared.

Leota, a long with another butler with a big top hat on, watched as Edward walked. Leota sighed, "I feel bad for the young master. Don't you Hatty?"

The top hatted butler shrugged. Leota rolled her eyes.. "I said, get dinner prepared!" Bellowed Ramsey. Hatty and Leota ran off to prepare dinner.

 **Welcome Foolish Mortals! To The Haunted Fanfiction! I am your host, Dr. John Smith, your "Ghost Host." I do hope you enjoy this story. This story is Haunted by ghosts. 999 Happy Haunts if you will. But, there's always room for 1000. Hahahahahahahaha! Oh don't be that way, you can always be a Grim Grinning Ghost if it pleases you. But remember, watch out for Hitchhiking Ghosts, they always try to catch a lift. And please, don't lose your head. Hahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
